


I Could  Use an Umbrella

by Neon_Brachiosaurus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Brachiosaurus/pseuds/Neon_Brachiosaurus
Summary: A persona poem, song? Basically a song/poem written to be sung by the Hargreeves siblings about their relationships with Reginald
Relationships: Reginald Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 7





	1. Verse 1,2 and Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written music so....be nice :)

Luther: 

Before anything else, I'm loyal  
My life is fueled by your praise, presence, name  
My life I devote  
A knight to an invincible royal  
an impossible task, bound to be slain  
But still, I stand in awe; you gloat

Diego:

Second is a lie  
A lie keeping me sane  
Bitter maybe but opinions can stab and maim  
No more desires just mistakes of the past  
To fix or bring pain  
It's all the same now  
I hold to it tight, my knives, my cane

Chorus (Everyone):

I'm falling behind  
The imperfection in a sea of uniforms  
I need your love  
But my only feat was being born

What I want is so close  
But I'm stuck in the rain  
To loneliness, I toast

I could use an Umbrella

*Shouldn't that be you?*


	2. Verse 2,3 and Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next two sibling's time to shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to want to actually set this to music.....I wouldn't even know where to start

Allison:  
You need me, I need that  
Perfection  
In the magazines, photos, and jobs  
The roof is crumbling  
I can't stay here it's spreading infection  
Smile's full of plaster, and heart's full of sobs

Klaus:  
You are a monster   
The shadows in my grave  
I am astonished and traumatized by your games  
Do I even care? Cause I don't want to  
Surrounded in chains  
My eyes will stay closed  
Because you don't even care I'm in pain

Chorus (Everyone):

I'm falling behind  
The imperfection in a sea of uniforms  
I need your love  
But my only feat was being born

What I want is so close  
But I'm stuck in the rain  
To loneliness, I toast

I could use an Umbrella

*Shouldn't that be you?*


	3. Bridge, weird chorus and final chorus!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five,Ben and Vanya get solos!

F: Gone  
B: Go-o-o-one  
F: A new life  
B: The end of my life  
Both: A ruined life  
Pulled from the orbit  
F: Walking on  
B: As I look on

Vanya:  
I was left behind  
A smudge in the sea of uniforms  
I needed your love  
It IS a feat being born  
I needed someone close  
Now feel the storm and rain  
Want an umbrella?  
Not for you.

L: I'm falling behind  
D: The imperfection in a sea of uniforms  
A: I need your love  
K: But my only feat was being born  
F: What I want is so close  
B: But I'm stuck in the rain  
V: TO loneliness I toast  
Everyone: Shouldn't that be you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finished!!! Thank you to anyone who read this!!


End file.
